peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Steely Dan
' Steely Dan' is an American jazz rock/rock band founded by core members Walter Becker and Donald Fagen. The band's popularity peaked in the late 1970s, and their seven albums over that period of time blended elements of jazz, rock, funk, R&B, and pop. Rolling Stone has called them "the perfect musical antiheroes for the Seventies". Recorded with a revolving cast of session musicians, Steely Dan's music is characterized by complex jazz-influenced structures and harmonies.....They toured from 1972 to 1974 before retiring from live performances, becoming a studio-only band. After the group disbanded in 1981, Becker and Fagen were less active throughout most of the next decade, though a cult following remained devoted to the group.... They have sold more than 40 million albums worldwide and were inducted into the Rock and Roll Hall of Fame in March 2001. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Although we do not have recorded comments on Steely Dan made by Peel, logs indicate that he was at least a little bit interested in them: he was one of the only DJs to play their first single "Dallas " in 1972, an obscure song which would not even be included in their debut album "Can't Buy A Thrill " later the same year (and would later be disowned by Fagen and Becker themselves who, to date, still refuse to include it in any CD). The song's title may have had resonances for Peel, who retained memories of his time living in Dallas during his early twenties. The title of their first album is a quote from one of Peel's favourite Bob Dylan songs, "It Takes A Lot To Laugh,It Takes A Train To Cry". He also played all of the first side of the band's fifth studio release "The Royal Scam" in April 1976, a few days before it came out. Perhaps their work was too close to the "adult-oriented rock" of 1970s FM radio to retain his interest after that, although it was widely praised in the music press and played on the radio by DJs such as Bob Harris and Johnnie Walker. Sessions *none Other Shows Played (Please add more information if known) *18 July 1972: Dallas (single) Probe *07 March 1974: Parker's Band (LP - Pretzel Logic) Probe *02 May 1974: Night By Night (LP - Pretzel Logic) Probe *20 March 1975: Daddy Don't Live In That New York City No More (LP-Katy Lied) (1975) *D030: Do It Again (7" reissue) ABC ''(reissue released Aug 1975) ''(1975) *23 April 1976: Kid Charlemagne (LP - The Royal Scam - May 1976) * 23 April 1976: The Caves of Altamira (LP -The Royal Scam- May 1976) * 23 April 1976: Don't Take Me Alive (LP -The Royal Scam- May 1976) * 23 April 1976: Sign in Stranger (LP -The Royal Scam- May 1976) * 23 April 1976: The Fez (LP -The Royal Scam- May 1976) * 04 September 1978: 'Do It Again (2x Soundtrack LP-F.M.: The Original Soundtrack)' (MCA) (Paul Gambaccini) * 10 November 1978: 'Here At The Western World (2xLP-Greatest Hits)' (ABC) * 23 November 1978: My Old School (album - Greatest Hits (1972-1978)) ABC ABCD 616 See Also * Singles Reviews * Sounds Playlist External Links *Wikipedia *Official website Category:Artists